Not a Bad Thing
by imNari
Summary: Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah jatuh cinta kepada Donghae adalah hal yang benar atau salah, hal yang buruk atau bukan. oneshot. HaeHyuk!


.

**NOT A BAD THING**

Songfic Not a Bad Thing sung by Justin Timberlake

**Pairing** **:** Donghae/Eunhyuk

**Warning : **Boys Love! Typo(s)

**A/N :** sepertinya oneshot memang spesialis saya orz saya tahu songfic ngga boleh tapi yaaa… uhm salahkan Donghae!

.

* * *

.

**Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow**

**And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart**

.

Ketika usianya hanya setengah dari usianya sekarang, tak seperti anak-anak lain yang pergi bermain selepas pulang sekolah, Hyukjae harus pergi ke gedung SM Entertaiment untuk berlatih dan pulang ke rumah ketika bulan menggantung di langit.

Hyukjae lupa hari apa kala itu. Toh setiap hari terasa sama baginya. Ia terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh penuh peluh, penat setelah berlatih karena ia memilih pulang paling akhir dari lainnya. Ia mendesah keras. Setelah satu tahun menjalani pelatihan terkadang terbesit di pikirannya untuk menyerah. Ia selalu mudah untuk kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

"Kenapa berhenti? Tarianmu sangat bagus." Seruan terdengar ditengah kesunyian ruangan dan ketika Hyukjae menoleh, ia menemukan bocah laki-laki yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di tempat ini.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sejak tadi."

"Masuklah, waktu latihanku sudah selesai." Hyukjae memungut perlatannya di sudut ruangan tanpa menoleh kepada bocah itu. Dipikirannya mungkin dia hanya _trainee_ baru. Ia hampir melewati pintu ketika bocah laki-laki itu mencegahnya. Hyukjae mendongak, dan menyadari bahwa wajah bocah dihadapannya cukup uhm tampan?

"Namaku Lee Donghae. _Trainee_ baru. Siapa namamu?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening sebelum menjawab, "Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae." Kemudian sedikit mendorong tubuh Donghae agar ia bisa lewat.

"Ah, senang mengenalmu. Sampai bertemu besok, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae tidak tahu, tetapi ia merasa anak itu cukup aneh untuk ia dekati. Dalam pikirannya, Junsu, Jungsoo dan Sungmin cukup untuk menjadi temannya saat itu. Tanpa memperdulikan bocah bernama Donghae itu ia beranjak pulang. Berharap esok hari Donghae akan melupakan perkenalan barusan ketika mereka bertemu kembali atau sekedar berpapasan. Namun ia terpaksa menelan ludah saat hari berikutnya, ia menemukan Donghae berada dalam satu group pelatihan dengan dirinya. Dengan senyum lebar bocah itu menyerukan—

"Hyukjae-ah, mulai sekarang kita akan bertemu setiap hari. Ayo berteman baik!"

.

Dan setelah tahun-tahun yang berlalu, setelah dunia akhirnya mengenalnya sebagai 'permata' dari group halyu terbesar di dunia, ia masih menemukan Donghae dewasa yang menyambutnya setiap hari.

.

**And is it too much to ask for every Sunday**

**And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start**

.

"_Hyukjae-ah, ayo pergi bersama."_

"_Kapan-kapan saja Donghae, jadwal kita sedang padat."_

"_Bagaimana kalau-"_

"_Ah- aku harus siaran Sukira sekarang, aku pergi dulu, dah Donghae!"_

Percakapannya dengan Donghae tadi sore kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Hyukjae sadar selama ini ia terlau banyak menolak ajakan Donghae. Selain karena alasan pekerjaan berkenaan dengan aktivitas Super Junior dan DJ radio, ia merasa bahwa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Donghae terdengar tidak benar di telinganya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Setelah bertahun-tahun berteman, itu hal wajar 'kan? Jadi apa yang salah?

Bahunya turun beberapa senti ketika perasaan bersalah kepada pemuda itu semakin menyeruak. Ia melirik arlojinya sekilas, masih jam delapan. mungkin nanti ia akan bicara pada Donghae setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dari penat setelah bekerja.

Ia hampir memutar kenop pintu kamarnya ketika dua lembar kertas terangkat didepan wajahnya. Ketika ia menoleh kesamping ia menemukan Donghae tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa ini, Donghae?"

"Dua tiket nonton film untuk kita."

"Huh? Donghae sudah aku bilang aku-"

"Aku sudah bertanya pada manager hyung bahwa besok jadwal kita kosong. Aku ingin kita pergi bersama dan—aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Hyukjae tercengang beberapa saat dengan mata membulat lucu. "Yah! Tapi-"

"Besok hari Minggu, Hyukjae. Apa salahnya sih jika aku minta hari Minggu-mu untuk pergi denganku? Sudahlah, kau istirahatlah. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya dan memberinya senyuman sebelum menghilang kembali ke lantai atas. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke pintu kayu.

_Well_, keras kepala Donghae memang tidak pernah bisa ia tolak.

Setidaknya perasaan bersalahnya telah menguap entah kemana meninggalkan pikirannya menjadi sedikit lebih ringan.

.

**I know people make promises all the time**

**Then they turn right around and break them**

**When someone cuts your heart open with a knife, and you're bleeding**

.

Hyukjae bukan sekali dua kali jatuh cinta. Ia bisa berkali-kali jatuh cinta dan berkali-kali itu juga ia merasakan yang namanya sakit hati. Masih segar ia ingat ketika pertama kali mengenal gadis itu kemudian sepakat untuk berkencan. Tidak mudah membangun sebuah hubungan dengan waktu yang terbatas dan juga mengingat segala konsekuensi bahwa ia public figure. Namun hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit- dan sebuah 'kesengajaan' itu membuat semuanya hancur berantakan.

Kakinya ia tekuk lebih dekat ke dada, sedangkan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa bersalah, kecewa atau marah, atau bahkan menangis. Ia laki-laki dewasa yang mampu bersikap. Meskipun tak bisa dibendung bahwa saat itu, ia sangat menginginkan seseorang untuk berada disisinya.

.

**But I could be that guy to heal it over time**

**And I won't stop until you believe it**

**'Cause baby you're worth it**

.

Hyukjae mendengar pintu dibuka, namun ia masih bergeming. Sejak berita itu menyeruak, ia memilih berdiam di kamar. Bukan bersembunyi, toh kalau ia ingin menjelaskan, semua orang akan menganggapnya beromong kosong. Jauh dari semua itu, ia yakin masih ada yang percaya padanya. Termasuk seseorang yang kini ia rasakan mendekat. Ia tahu betul siapa.

"Hei, Hyukjae-ah.." Suara lembut itu, Hyukjae selalu menyukainya.

Ia angkat kepalanya, memberi seulas senyum kepada Donghae. "Aku baik-baik saja," Rilihnya, walaupun ia tak yakin dengan keadaannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang hal itu,"

Hyukjae tertegun.

"Karena kau pasti berbohong."

Kali ini Hyukjae menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Ia selalu mampu menyembunyikan semua perasaan dari siapapun. Siapapun kecuali Donghae.

Perhatiannya kembali terfokus kepada manik kecoklatan itu ketika tangangan terasa tengah digenggam. Donghae tersenyum. Bukan senyum jenaka seperti biasanya, melainkan salah satu senyum yang selalu ia berikan diam-diam kepada Hyukjae saat laki-laki itu tak memperhatikannya.

"Kita semua percaya padamu. Aku percaya padamu," Genggaman pada tangannya mengerat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Dan ketika Donghae menariknya lembut kedalam sebuah pelukan erat, Hyukjae tak bisa menolak keinginannya untuk menangis malam itu.

.

**Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight?**

**And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are**

**.**

"Halo?"

"Hei, sudah tidur?"

"HAMPIR tidur dan terima kasih kau sudah meneleponku."

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam."

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasanya sungguh mengantuk.

"Hm."

"Selamat malam, Hyukjae."

"Selamat malam, Donghae.."

Malam itu seperti biasanya Hyukjae tertidur dengan ponsel digenggamannya dan sebuah senyum samar di bibirnya.

.

**Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me**

**'Cause I know that's a good place to start**

.

Hyukjae mengernyit ketika merasakan ranjangnya menjadi sempit. Matanya masih terasa berat dan ia masih belum ingin bangun. Sampai kemudian ia menemukan sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang dan ia berdecak sebelum memutar tubuhnya. Memandang mata teduh itu dengan kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Donghae." Gumamnya serak. Ia baru tidur pukul tiga pagi dan masih ingin tidur lagi.

"Aku tahu. Tidurlah."

Hyukjae tidak membantah dan melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Donghae lebih dalam. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah mandi sebelum datang kesini. Hyukjae menguap kecil. Kantuk yang masih menggelayut mau tak mau membuatnya pulas kembali.

Namun kurang dari satu jam kemudian Sungmin datang dengan semena-mena menarik selimutnya dan menyuruhnya lekas mandi. Donghae hanya tertawa memperhatikannya sedangkan ia mendengus sebelum menyeret langkahnya ke kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk hari melelahkan yang lain.

.

**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me**

**'Cause you might look around and find your dreams come true, with me**

.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!"_

Hyukjae memperhatikan bagaimana Donghae mengusap-usap matanya yang memerah karena menangis setelah membacakan 'pidato' ucapan terima kasihnya kepada ribuan penggemar di hadapan mereka. Pemuda itu masih terlihat seperti Donghae bocah yang ia temui lima belas tahun silam. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Donghae sudah menjadi pemuda dewasa yang selalu berhasil mengambil seluruh perhatiannya sejak waktu itu.

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Ia masih bisa merasakan perasaan putus asa yang selalu menggerogotinya di masa-masa _trainee_ dulu. Ia juga ingat betul bagaimana rasanya pelukan erat yang ia bagi bersama Donghae ketika mengetahui bahwa hari debut mereka sudah ditentukan dan ketika ia diam-diam menangis karena merindukan Kibum dan Hangeng. Semuanya terasa baru kemarin hingga kemudian ia sadar bahwa baru saja ia berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya yang lain bersama Donghae.

Hyukjae sedikit tersentak ketika Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya padanya. Laki-laki itu memberinya seutas senyum tulus. Selama ini ia tak pernah benar-benar menyadari bahwa kehadiran Donghae teramat sangat penting baginya. Dan saat ini, ditengah riuh suara yang terdengar begitu memekakan di telinganya, dengan mata mengembun ia membalas senyum Donghae dan mengucapkan dengan lantang—

"Dari semua hal yan ingin aku sampaikan, aku ingin mengatakan—terimakasih banyak, Donghae-ah."

**.**

**Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free**

**So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me**

**.**

"Hei, Hyukjae-ah, saat ulang tahunku nanti, apa kau akan membelikanku kado?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Donghae yang sedang mengutak-atik barang-barang di kamarnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri sedang tengkurap diatas ranjang sembari membaca komik. Hari libur yang tenang kecuali jika pemuda ikan itu tidak datang menganggunya.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Ya aku 'kan hanya bertanya." Donghae mengangkat bahu cuek. Hyukjae memutar matanya.

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Kulkas lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya kau berkencan denganku?"

"OH. Kau salah minum obat pagi tadi? Aku tidak mau."

"Yah! Aku membelikanmu jam tangan seharga dua puluh enam ribu dolar untuk ulang tahunmu dan kau berani menolak ajakan kencanku? Kau menyakiti perasaanku Hyukjae."

Hyukjae mendelik dan buru-buru bangkit.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu perhitungan. Kalau kau menyesal memberikannya padaku, ambil saja kembali jam itu. Ish!" Hyukjae melempar komik di tangannya yang kemudian ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Donghae. Pemuda itu kemudian menangkap tangannya saat ia hendak beranjak pergi. Ia mendengar Donghae terkekeh dibelakangnya.

"Aku bahkan membiarkanmu mengambil seluruh hati dan pikiranku. Waktuku, perhatianku, segalanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku memintamu mengembalikannya dengan sejumlah uang huh?"

Hyukjae merasa baik-baik saja sejak pagi. Ia tidak ingat tengah demam, tetapi pipinya terasa amat panas sekarang.

Sedangkan si bodoh Donghae yang mirip ikan itu tertawa terbahak.

.

**No I won't fill your mind**

**With broken promises and wasted time**

.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Hyukjae tersentak. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu apartemen ketika Donghae yang berdiri di belakangnya tiba-tiba bertanya. Perlu beberapa detik sebelum ia menjawab—

"Aku baik-baik saja."

—untuk mendapatkan reaksi Donghae yang memutar tubuhnya agar menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa kau lupa kau tak bisa membohongiku? Sejak pergi latihan sampai malam ini kau terlihat berbeda. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hyukjae sedikit menggeram. Cukup menyesal telah membiarkan Donghae mengenal dirinya terlampau baik.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya—sedang menerka.." Secara tidak sadar Hyukjae bersandar pada pintu dan Donghae berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Soal apa?"

"Kau tahu, Super Junior mungkin tidak memiliki banyak waktu aktif lagi. Aku hanya menerka apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah itu."

"Kau bukan tipe orang yang memikirkan hal semacam itu, Hyukjae." Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak peduli pada hal semacam itu, hah?" Hyukjae meninju bahu Donghae sebelum kemudian tatapannya kembali melunak. "Aku tak tahu apakah kita masih bisa seperti ini nantinya."

Donghae tersenyum. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Jangan janjikan apapun." Dengus Hyukjae.

"Akan aku buktikan kalau begitu."

Kali ini manik mereka bertemu. Cukup lama. Mengenal Donghae bertahun-tahun membuat mereka seolah mampu berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Dan terkadang Hyukjae bersyukur akan hal itu.

CKLEK

"W-WHOA—"

Hanya sepersekian detik Hyukjae merasakan bahwa objek sandarannya seperti ditarik mundur kemudian ia menemukan sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dan menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

.

**And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms**

**These arms of mine**

.

"Yah, bisa tidak sih pacaran di tempat yang lebih elit? Apa-apaan kalian ini." Heechul—pelaku pembukaan(?) pintu mendengus melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Hyukjae masih terdiam ketika Heechul melewati mereka berdua sebelum menghilang memasuki lift. _Hyung _mereka yang satu itu memang sedikit- nyentrik.

Mereka berdua berkedip beberapa kali sebelum saling menjauh. Donghae menggaruk tengkuk khas saat ia gugup sedangkan Hyukjae yang memunggunginya seolah ingin mandi air dingin saat itu juga.

"Uhm, kalau begitu akan ke atas. Jadi- eum.. selamat malam, Hyukjae-ah." Donghae menepuk bahunya sekali sebelum berjalan pergi. Langkahnya terlalu lamban seolah-olah ia masih ingin berbalik kapan saja.

Hyukjae memperhatikannya sembari menggigit bibirnya pelan. Sebenarnya hal inilah yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan terharap Donghae. Lima belas tahun mengenal membuatnya seolah tak bisa lepas dari pemuda itu. kini ketika setiap jengkal tubuh Donghae, setiap sikap Donghae yang ada pada memorinya seolah menyeruak. Memaksanya mengingat semua yang pernah ia rasakan dan ia lihat dalam kurun waktu ia mengenal pemuda itu.

Tak ada yang tersenyum lebar padanya hanya karena eksistensinya selama ini. Tak ada yang mampu bertahan disampingnya hampir dua puluh empat jam tanpa merasa bosan seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan. Tak ada yang memperlakukannya sesempurna itu, selembut Donghae memperlakukannya. Tak ada yang mampu menyembuhkan luka hatinya secepat Donghae dan tak ada yang mampu membuat perasaannya bertahan selama ini.

Hanya Donghae yang membuatnya mewujudkan mimpi yang seolah tak pantas untuk ia harapkan. Hanya Donghae yang menyebutnya tampan saat orang lain meneriakkan hal yang sebaliknya. Hanya Donghae yang membuatnya merasa pantas.

Mungkin inilah alasannya kenapa kisah cintanya tak pernah berhasil, karena satu-satunya yang yang Hyukjae harapkan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae sendiri.

Namun Hyukjae tidak tahu, apakah jatuh cinta kepada Donghae adalah hal yang benar atau salah di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Donghae-ah!"

Pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya memencet tombol lift saat suara Hyukjae memanggil namanya. Ia beri pemuda yang lebih tua itu perhatian penuh. Sedangkan Hyukjae menelan ludahnya amat gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku menerka.." Hyukjae menekan keraguan dalam suaranya. Tatapannya ia berikan tepat kepada pemuda itu. "Apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Hening.

Donghae memberinya tatapan bodoh. Kalau sudah begini Hyukjae yakin sekali wajah pemuda itu memang mirip seperti ikan.

Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit menegang manakala Donghae berjalan mendekat. Kepalanya agak menunduk dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri tepat tigapuluh senti dihadapannya. Tersenyum tulus.

"Kenapa harus kau tanyakan?" Ia bertanya pelan sembari mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan ibu jari kanannya. "Bukan hal buruk untuk jatuh cinta padaku."

Dan Donghae menciumnya.

.

**It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me**

**Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me**

.

"Eh, sebenarnya aku serius soal kado ulang tahunku agar kita berkencan."

"Ulang tahunmu masih tiga bulan lagi, bodoh!"

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : serius, sebenernya diawal udah bener-bener saya konsep tapi kenapa endingnya jadi begini orz ngomong-ngomong soal Sungmin yang narik selimut itu terinspirasi dari Ibu saya sendiri haha /lupakan

saya lagi kena wb beberapa minggu ini dan berhubung saya ngga bisa tidur jadilah fic ini dalam waktu semalam dan saya ngantuk sekarang lol

ngomong-ngomong, the other side of the sky ngga saya lanjutin di bulan puasa soalnya banyak yang saya pertimbangkan. sabar ya /kayaadayangnungguaja/

uhm, jadi boleh berikan saya kritik dan saran?

.

Regards,

Nari


End file.
